Fear
by Lyddel
Summary: El entrenamiento se vuelve más y más difícil debido a la falta de sueño, y para poder ayudar a sena, sus compañeros deben averiguar qué le sucede primero.


**Rating:** K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Miedo  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Hiruma P:  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Bueno, quiero disculparme con las bonitas personas que escribieron diciendo que esperaban ver nuevos trabajos míos, lo siento de veras ;^;  
>Tuve que tomar un receso forzado debido a la escuela, y aunque escribía algunas cosas en mi tiempo libre, mi celular decidió que reiniciarse y llevarse a la mierda todo lo que no estuviera en la tarjeta de memoria era una buena idea, así que entré en periodo de frustración por el trabajo perdido, pero bueno, como esto no le interesa a nadie les dejo el fic :3<p>

Espero que les guste ~

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

El entrenamiento había comenzado, como siempre, poco después de terminar el desayuno.

Todos sabían de sobra lo importante que era estar preparados para los partidos en el torneo mundial, así que practicaban todo el tiempo, excepto cuando comían o dormían, sólo porque el evitarlo también menguaría su rendimiento.

Aun así, alguien parecía estar dejando de lado los horarios y desvelándose algunos días seguidos.

Era la segunda vez que Shin lograba alcanzar y derribar a Sena durante una carrera, una cifra aceptable tras un día entero de entrenamiento, si llevaban apenas una hora como era el caso pasaba a ser una señal de alarma.

Se escuchó un disparo y Sena vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa, enano? —preguntó Hiruma a gritos, bastante enojado.  
>—N-no he podido dormir bien últimamente —respondió el running back apretando los dientes.<p>

No era ninguna sorpresa, varios de sus compañeros, en especial Monta y Riku habían notado un bajón de energía en el castaño, pero cualquiera podía tener una mala noche de vez en cuando, sin embargo, ahora parecía algo más serio.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —continuó Hiruma con sarcasmo —escúchame bien, jodido enano, me importa una mierda lo que esté sucediendo, pero está afectando tu entrenamiento, así que más te vale arreglar tus asuntos de una vez por todas.

Sena suspiró con resignación, había intentado dormir, en serio lo había intentado, pero no era tan simple.

Para la hora de la comida un interrogatorio más amigable y de parte de casi todo el equipo bombardeó a Sena.

Cosas como "¿ya intentaste contar hasta mil?", "tal vez sólo necesitas agotarte en serio", "la música es una buena idea" e incluso "quizás con algún medicamento..." venían desde todos lados, pero Sena dudaba que algo de todo aquello realmente surtiera efecto, su problema iba más allá del cansancio físico, porque podía jurar por todos los dioses que estaba en sus últimas.

— ¡Es culpa de Taka! —soltó de pronto en un intento por acallar las voces, no quería hacerlo, sonaba a una excusa patética y realmente no era su culpa, aunque si había contribuido.

Todos se quedaron callados y en especial el receptor de cabello blanco parecía sorprendido, miraba fijamente a Sena con las cejas levantadas mientras hacía un recuento mental de sus acciones en los últimos días, nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, Taka? —cuestionó Yamato también sorprendido.

Podían haber sido muchas cosas las causantes de la falta de sueño del número veintiuno, pudieron haber sido muchas personas, ¿pero Taka?, era como voltear de cabeza la lógica del mundo completo y empezar de cero uno nuevo en el que los unicornios rigieran al planeta.

—No hice nada —se defendió, era verdad que no se trataba de un argumento brillante, pero no hacían falta más palabras, por el tono en que hablaba quedaba claro que el peliblanco estaba genuinamente libre de culpa.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Sena que abría y cerraba la boca repetidamente, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas que corrían más rápido que él en su cabeza, haciéndole imposible alcanzarlas y poder hablar. Luego se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Tras unos segundos susurró algo, unas palabras que solamente él escuchó, aumentando la curiosidad del resto de los jugadores.

—El libro que me prestaste... —resolvió por fin el castaño levantando la mirada.

La expresión interrogante de sus compañeros se hizo más grande, sin entender aún nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Taka reaccionó después de un momento hundiendo el rostro en la palma de su mano, como si le hubiesen acabado de decir que dos más dos eran cuatro después de haber respondido tres.

No podía creerlo.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —inquirió el receptor mirando a Sena con una ceja arqueada en un gesto de incredulidad.  
>—Sí... —el castaño se sonrojó aún más.<br>—No entiendo nada —se quejó Riku, intentando que ambos se explicaran mejor.

Taka soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello retirándoselo de la frente unos instantes.

—Le presté a Sena un libro de Stephen King hace como cuatro días —aclaró el peliblanco.  
>—Bueno, no ha sido tu idea más brillante —le recriminó Yamato con un tono entre divertido y nervioso.<p>

Si ese había sido su primer libro de terror, resultaba bastante lógico que estuviese asustado, de haberlo sabido le habría prestado algo diferente, pero Taka no era adivino ni nada parecido.

—Entonces —dijo Akaba —, ¿debemos entender que no has dormido porque tienes miedo de que un payaso salga de la coladera del baño y se coma tu brazo?  
>—O que entre por la ventana —terminó Sena, hablaba en serio.<p>

Al resto le resultaba casi increíble lo que escuchaba, ellos conocían a Sena, conocían su fuerza y su valentía, que era bastante superior al promedio. Si lo hubieran oído de alguien más probablemente pensarían que era un chiste, pero lo cierto era que la mayoría nunca había leído un libro de terror.

—Es muy raro —siguió el as de Deimon —, durante el día ni siquiera pienso en eso... pero de noche tengo la sensación de que si cierro los ojos sucederá algo horrible.

A la mente de todos llegó el recuerdo de su primera película de miedo, que son, por lo general, las que más impacto tienen en los niños. Era exactamente lo que el corredor describía, pero si lo pensabas con cuidado un libro podía ser varias veces más horrible.

Un filme te limita a la visión de una o dos personas, en la imaginación, la que te obliga a usar un libro, los límites son desconocidos.

Dicen que si alguien no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad es porque no tiene imaginación, y probablemente sea cierto.

—Sena —habló Kakei que había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde hacía un rato, y había recordado algo —, ¿alguna vez has intentado llegar a un bosque entrando a un armario?  
>—Pues... no —contestó el castaño, confundido.<br>—Oh, ¿y por qué no?  
>—Porque eso es imp...<p>

Sena detuvo en seco sus propias palabras. Incluso él se había dado cuenta de lo que Kakei intentaba hacer. Pero usar la lógica con una persona asustada es el equivalente a intentar apagar un incendio forestal con un vaso de agua.

—Prometo despertarte si aparece algo queriéndome arrancar la cabeza —dijo Riku en broma, con la intención de convencer a Sena de dormir.

Aquello hizo reír al corredor castaño, un gesto que de alguna manera consiguió hacer sentir mejor a sus compañeros y entender el rumbo que debían seguir con esto.

Le siguieron el juego a Riku, insistieron en hacer guardia por turnos en el cuarto de Sena, Riku y Monta y así evitar a toda costa que algo malvado entrara a desollarlos vivos. Kotaro le consiguió ese mismo día un collar de dientes de ajo, sólo _"por si acaso"_ y Riku y Mamori colocaron un 'atrapasueños', de los que son tan comunes en América, sobre su cama. Taka le aseguró que había leído libros de terror desde los nueve años y que había vivido con normalidad hasta los diecisiete.

El asunto entero se había convertido en un juego de caza fantasmas en el que participaba casi todo el equipo. Logrando que Sena lo viera con menos seriedad y se sintiera más seguro.

Lo harían hasta que fuera necesario, hasta que solamente se tratara de un juego y el miedo desapareciera, como lo hace siempre, hasta volver a abrir la caja de pandora.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer -hug-<p> 


End file.
